Icy blue, Fiery red
by golden scull
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Emmett parents died when they were eight. They got adopted by their parents’ friends, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. 10 years later their “parents’” get a call saying their other friends’ parents’ need help. They take in her kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! You might know who we are.**

**We made a joined account…**

**This is **

**_-his golden perfection _and _bitascull_.**

**_-his golden perfection_ made this up and was going to give it to me…**

**But she fell in love with it so…**

**She writes it too! Check out our other stories too!**

**This is Icy blue, fiery red!**

_Summary: Bella, Alice, and Emmett parents died when they were eight. They got adopted by their parents' friends, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They change their last names to Cullen. 10 years later their "parents'" get a call saying their other friends' parents' need help. They ask for her to take in their kids while they fix their house because of a fire. The fire burned the whole down to the ground, leaving the Masen's to be at the Cullen's for about year, all through senior year. What will happen when Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie Mason enter Alice, Bella, and Emmett's Cullen's life?_

**Background Info. **

_**Swan/Cullen Family:**_

_Bella_-full name: Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

Siblings: Marie Alice Swan Cullen & Emmett McCarthy Swan Cullen

Birthday: September 13, 1992

Parents: Renee and Charlie Swan (deceased)

Adopted: Esme and Carlisle Cullen

Status: single (for now) occupation: high school

_Alice_- Marie Alice Swan Cullen

Siblings: Bella and Emmett McCarthy Swan Cullen

Birthday: September 13. 1992

Parents: Renee and Charlie Swan (deceased)

Adopted: Esme and Carlisle Cullen

Status: single (for now) occupation: high school

_Emmett_- Emmett McCarthy Swan Cullen

Siblings: Bella and Alice

Birthday: September 13. 1992

Parents: Renee and Charlie Swan (deceased)

Adopted: Esme and Carlisle Cullen

Status: single (for now) occupation: high school

**Mason Family:**

_Jasper_- full name: Jasper Whitlock Mason

Siblings: Edward Anthony Mason and Rosalie Hale Mason

Birthday: July 21, 1992

Parents: Elizabeth and Edward Senior Mason

Status: single (for now) occupation: high school

_Edward:_ Edward Anthony Mason

Siblings: Jasper Whitlock Mason and Rosalie Hale Mason

Birthday: July 21, 1992

Parents: Elizabeth and Edward Senior Mason

Status: single (for now) occupation: high school

_Rosalie: _Rosalie Hale Mason

Siblings: Jasper Whitlock Mason and Edward Anthony Mason

Birthday: July 21, 1992

Parents: Elizabeth and Edward Senior Mason

Status: single (for now) occupation: high school

**Cullen Family:**

_Esme and Carlisle Cullen_

No real kids/ adopted.

Occupation: Carlisle: doctor, Esme: decorator/interior designer


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Ideas and opinions are welcome.**

**Plz R&R. **

**We hope you guys like it! :)**

BPOV

"Where are we going?" I asked looking out the window. The place didn't look familiar to me.

"Some old friends of ours," My mother replied.

"How much longer?" Emmett, my brother, asked in a whiny voice.

"Stop whining," Alice snapped. Me, Alice and Emmett were triplets. And we were all completely different from each other.

"Alice is right," My father said from the front seat. "We'll get there soon."

"Can I have some chocolate then?" Emmett immediately brightened up.

"Ooh!" I said. "I want chocolate too!"

Mom laughed. "Maybe later." Emmett and me both made sad faces at the same time. We may be really different, but we're alike in many ways too.

"You guys are pigs," Alice grumbled.

"Hey!" Emmett said.

"You act like a two year old, even though you're eight," Alice said.

"Well..." Emmett thought hard for a comeback. "YOU act... forty million even though you're eight." Mom and Dad both laughed this time.

"Mom!" Alice whined this time.

"If I give you guys chocolate will you guys be quiet for the rest of the ride?" Mom asked us.

"Yes," We said in unison.

Mom took out three long chocolate bars. We all grabbed one and started eating it right away. Emmett and me taking big messy bites, and Alice taking small ones.

Emmett was chowing down last bites his mouth holding more than it should.

"Can I have that?" He asked with a full mouth. He pointed to Alice's less than half eaten chocolate bar.

"No!" Alice said. She held her chocolate protectively. "Ew Emmett!" She then said looking at Emmett's full mouth. A piece of chocolate fell out.

"I'm sorry!" Emmett said, but while he said it everything that was in his mouth flew onto Alice's shirt. Alice gasped. I laughed. She shot me a glare. That was pretty funny. Alice's hot pink shirt was now covered in brown.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed.

"It was an accident!" Emmett protested. Even though he was easily double Alice's size, he was still afraid of Alice at times like this. I didn't blame him.

"You ruined my favourite shirt," Alice said glaring at him.

Then Emmett started to laugh hysterically. He pointed at Alice and snorted a few times. Alice glared again, but then couldn't help it and cracked a smile. The whole car burst out laughing then.

"You kids are so silly," Mom said, but the way she said it made me feel loved. She said it in a amused, loving way.

"So are we almost there yet?" Emmett asked. Alice and me groaned.

"No!" We shouted together. Mom and Dad cracked a smile. They were talking quietly to each other, but they had clearly heard us.

A few minutes later, Dad said, "We're going to be there in about ten minutes." He started to take an exit off the highway.

"CHARLIE!!" My Mother suddenly started to scream. Dad braked and the car stopped on the middle of higway. She pointed to a direction. Her expression was horrified. We all looked and saw a big van skidding our way. It was going to hit us.

"Press the gas!" My Mother screamed. But it was too late. Two cars were coming our way.

Me, Alice and Emmett sat there frozen. The car hit us.

Our car started to skid, and then I felt it turn. I let out a scream, as did Mom and Alice and Emmett.

"I love you!" I heard my dad say faintly.

"I love you too!" My mother said to him.

And those were the last words I heard, before I felt the car flipped over. There were more screams. I saw red, red everywhere. I heard a crunch, come from my leg. I felt a layer of liquid of me that wasn't there before. Pain enveleoped me quickly. Then I felt another abrupt movement on our car, flying it another few feet away. I saw more red. I felt more pain.

Everything was happening too fast for me too understand.

My head hit the window then.

_Help me._

And those were the last thoughts I had before everything went black.

*******

**2 months Later**

My siblings and I can finally get out of the hospital. My parents can't though. They never can come home. We can't go to our old home either. I don't even know where we are going. We're orphans now. I can feel myself crying. I haven't cried since I found out my parents were dead. I can feel arms wrap around me. I turn my head and see Emmett.

"Emmy, what are we going to do? We have no where to go." I sniffled.

"We'll figure it out, Bellsy. How's your leg doing?"

"My leg's okay. It doesn't hurt to walk as much anymore." I broke my leg pretty badly. It was literally crushed, and I knew I broke more than one bone for sure.

The docter walks in with Alice. Alice hurt her leg too, lucky for her it wasn't a bad. "You guys are free to go. I know you guys have no living relatives but we did find out you have god parents. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They will be here shortly. Your bill has been payed off as well. I will come and get you when they arrive. Once again I am truly sorry about your loss."

When the doctor leaves, Alice say, "We have god parents?"

"I guess so. Do you think they're nice?" Emmett asks.

"Mom and dad wouldn't have made them our god parents if they weren't nice." I reply.

We wait for about half an hour when the doctor comes back. "Your god parents are here. Don't worry they are nice. Mr. Cullen works here at this hospital. His wife and he are great." We walk out the room with the doctor.

We stop in the lobby to be greeted by a middle-aged couple. The lady had caramel colored hair with bright green eyes. The guy had blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

"Hi!" The lady says. "I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband, Carlisle Cullen. We are your god parents."

I didn't know what to say. I certainly didn't expect people like this. Was I expecting someone mean? Loud? Happy? I didn't know but I liked Esme and Carlisle. They seemed nice. They weren't Mom and Dad. But I think Mom and Dad would've approved anyways.

**10 years later**

Esme and Carlisle have been our gaurdians for the past ten years. They treat us like their own children, they're like second parents too us.

I was sitting on the couch flipping through the television channels looking for something to watch. The sound of the phone ringing filled the room. _Ring. Ring. _

I picked up the phone.

"Hullo?" I said into the receiver.

My eyes widened at the things I heard at the other end.

"ROSALIE NO!!" I heard a male voice yell. "Be careful! Edward, do something! She may get hurt!" I heard deep breaths on the other end like the person I was talking to had just run a marothon or, he didn't have enough air to breathe.

I froze. What the hell was going on?

**So did you like???! Plz review. There'll be an update in a few days. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV:**

I was sitting at the kitchen table while Rose was on the phone calling "Aunt" Esme and "Uncle" Carlisle. They aren't our real aunt and uncle but they're one of the closest people we have to family besides our parents.

I look over at my sister, Rosalie. She is cooking our dinner at the stove. Out of nowhere Edward, my brother, screams, ""ROSALIE NO!!" This isn't good.

I took one glance and my expression was one of horror. Our dinner is catching on fire! NO!!!! Rose is trying to stop it. "Be careful! Edward, do something! She may get hurt!" I yell. Edward runs over and tries to pull Rose from the fire.

I run over to Rose and Edward. I grab the phone and dial 9-1-1. I dial again because the dial tone keeps on coming on. I can barely see now. There's so much smoke I can't see.

"You guys, look! The fire is spreading! We have to get out of here!" Edward yells.

Rose just whimpers. I look over at her and see that she got burned. "Edward go outside! Help Rose, too. She got burned. I'll be right behind you guys!" Edward hesitates and then grabs Rose.

I dial 9-1-1 one more time and the dial tone comes on. I turn around start going after Edward. The fire had spread more. I can tell Edward and Rosalie are having trouble. "Edward crawl so you don't breath in the smoke! Rose don't put too much pressure on your arm." Good thing I took the fire safety class.

I try to call again and it rings. It rings a couple of times before someone answered. "9-1-1, how may I help you?" A girl says.

"Yes, I need help! My house is on fire and my sister got burned. We need help now!!!" I scream into the phone while crawling to the front door.

"Please, calm down." I roll my eyes at that. How can I calm down? "What's your address?" I give her my address. "Thank you. Help is on the way." By that time I was at the front door. Edward must have kept the door open. I get up on my feet and run outside.

"I called 9-1-1. They're on their way. Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. We should go to a neighbors or something. We shouldn't stay close to the house." Edward says. Rose nods in agreement.

"Okay, let's go to the Meyer's?" The Meyer's live across from us. They're an old couple who spent most of their retirement on a big house.

We walk to their house and knock on their door. I was praying they were home. Mrs. Meyer opens the door, shocked. She's about five foot tall with short gray hair.

"Oh, dear! What happened, children?" I never thought about how we look. I look at my siblings. They were all black with their clothes torn a little.

"Ma'am we our house caught on fire. We were wondering if we could stay here until the fire men come." I say with my accent thick.

"Your house? On fire? That's horrible! Come on in kids." We start to head inside when we hear BANG! I turn around and see part of our upstairs fell in through the window.

"This is my entire fault!" Rose wails.

"Darling, this isn't your fault. Don't ever say that."

We waited for a little while until we heard the sirens. We ran outside and saw the firefighters stopping the fire. Once we saw our house, all our mouths dropped open. Was this really our home? The place we lived in just a few hours ago? Our house was almost all burnt to the ground, there was lots of ashes and black. I turned to then see our parents drive up.

**2 weeks later**

I was sitting on my hotel bed flipping through channels, trying to find a good channel on the t.v when my parents walked in. We've been living in a hotel for the last two weeks ever since our house burned down. My parents were mad at us (no surprise there) but thankfully, the insurance gave us a lot of money even though we didn't need it. We have workers building us a new house. Exciting, right? I don't think so. All our stuff were burned except our safe. Ironic, right?

"Guys, we have good news!" My mom said to me and my siblings. She walked into the room.

"What?" Edward asked, giving her a quick glance, then returning his gaze at the screen.

"Your father and I are going on a cruise while you guys are staying with Esme and Carlisle! Isn't that great? Especially since you get to meet Charlie and Renee's kids that live with them!" My mom exclaimed.

"What?! That's not fair!" Rose yelled.

"Rose, of course it's fair. You guys will get credit cards with unlimited amount so you guys won't depend on Esme and Carlisle. You will be leaving this weekend." My father exclaimed. Today is Wednesday. We only have a few days.

"You guy's can go shopping tomorrow. Okay?" My mom said looking at us with wide eyes. She seemed happy for the first time in two weeks. But really, I was going to miss a _cruise__. _Judging by my mother's reaction I could tell we didn't have much of a choice on this. Rose, Edward and I exchanged a look. Rose looked a bit upset, Edward didn't say anything. We shrugged together, and just nodded.

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took forever! There will be a picture of their house on the profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

I frowned.

"So let me get this straight," I said. "The Masons' house caught on fire, and their kids are living with us while their parents are off on a cruise?!" I looked at Alice and Emmett a bit confused.

"Well honey actually the parents are going to be living with us too after their vacation," Esme said.

"So about how long are they staying?" Emmett wondered.

"About a year," Carlisle said. "Maybe a month or two here and there, but about that much."

"We don't want them to feel like they don't have anywhere to stay," Esme said.

"I think that's very nice of you guys," Alice said. She looked happy and pretty excited. I'd say it was because she going to meet new people which she loved to do, unlike me. I don't mix with people well. But I had to admit this was a really nice thing Esme and Carlisle were doing.

"So when are they going to be here?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"You're awfully kiddish for someone who's going to attend their senior year at high school," I muttered teasingly.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

Esme and Carlisle chuckled. "They'll be here in a few hours. They just told us about it yesterday," Carlisle said.

"They just told us about the fire yesterday," Esme said. "Even though the house got on fire about two weeks ago."

"Why didn't they tell us earlier?" Emmett asked.

"They said they didn't want to cause us trouble," Esme said. "But it's no trouble for us."

"Of course not," Alice said. "This is going to be great!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go watch some television while waiting for them to come."

Alice nodded excitedly. I smiled.

I turned on the television. "What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Gossip Girl?" Alice suggested. "Did you record the last show? We missed it remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said. I looked for the show. "Here it is." I clicked it and turned it on.

Emmett walked in about forty-five minutes later. "What are you guys watching?" He asked and sat in the empty space beside us on the couch.

"Gossip Girl," Alice answered, and then looked back at the television.

"Seriously? Can we switch it to something else?" He pleaded. "Hockey maybe?"

"No," Alice said.

"I thought you liked Taylor Momsen," I said.

"Which one is that?" Emmett asked.

I pointed to Jenny on the screen. "That blond one?" I said that to distract Emmett.

He stared at her for a second. "She's kinda hott, I kinda like the other blond better though."

"Serena?" I asked.

"Blake Lively?" Alice said at the same time.

"I like blonds," Emmett said grinning. "Actually maybe their tied now."

Alice and me both rolled our eyes this time. "Okay Emmett you can get out now. Unless you shut up now."

"I'll shut up," Emmett said. Alice and me exchanged incredulous looks. Then we shrugged and started to watch again. It was over a few minutes later.

Esme walked into the room. "They're here!" She announced.

Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand, and dragged me outside. Emmett was right behind us.

The car had just arrived, and three kids our age came out of the car.

And they could all be models. That's how good they all looked.

There was one girl and two boys. They looked gorgeous.

I had brown hair, boring, which ended mid back for me. It took me forever just to get it all untangled. And my eyes, a boring shade of chocolate brown, which I had inherited from my father. I had an average height of five foot four and wore a size four or six usually. I was plain and boring.

Alice and Emmett though were luckier. They got the better genes. He had black hair and grey eyes. Emmett was tall and muscular, a height of six foot three and muscles that would look very very menacing if I didn't know him. Emmett can be like a teddy bear sometimes.

Alice was pretty no doubt that. She was short, five foot exactly, and had a gorgeous dark brown shade of hair, which was in a spiky hair style. Her eyes were a pale blue just like Renee's. They were pretty. She had thin figure, a size zero. I envied it often.

But these three people were beyond gorgeous.

The girl was tall, a five foot nine I guessed. She probably was like a size three. Her hair was wavy and perfect flowing down her back. Her eyes were a really gorgeous shade of blue. She could have easily been a model.

One of the boys had tousled bronze hair, and green eyes which were an emerald shade. He was probably six foot and was good-looking.

But it was the last boy who really caught my attention. His hair was a honey blond shade, wavy. He was just over six foot and had the most perfect eyes I had ever seen. They were an ice blue, mesmerizing. He was beyond gorgeous. He was breathtaking, he was perfect.

I felt Alice nudge me.

"Bella stop staring, and start introducing," Alice said under her breath.

I blushed.

Esme and Carlisle walked out then, and greeted them.

"Hi I'm Rosalie," The gorgeous blond girl said and stuck out her hand.

"Bella," I said, refusing to get intimidated by her.

She gave me a smile. She was about to say something else, when she caught sight of someone. I followed her gaze, which landed on Emmett.

"Who's that?" Rosalie asked me.

"Him?" I pointed to Emmett. Rosalie nodded. "Oh, that's my brother Emmett. Should I introduce you guys?"

"Sure," Rosalie said.

Me and her walked over to Emmett. "Em," I tapped his shoulder.

"What's up Bells?" He asked and turned around. His jaw dropped open when he saw Rose. Rose giggled.

"That's more of a reaction he got than watching Gossip Girl," I muttered under my breath, but I was smiling too.

"Gossip Girl?" Rose asked. She had heard me.

"Emmett was watching Gossip Girl with us today," I told her.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

Emmett shrugged. "I like blonds." He stared straight at Rosalie when he said this.

I think this is my cue to leave. I looked for Alice and found her standing around the other two boys.

I walked to her.

"That's Bella!" Alice said when we came. They were talking about me?

"Uh hi," I said giving a small wave. I hated the way my voice sounded, shy and not that confident.

"Bella, this is Edward and Jasper." Alice said. It didn't go unnoticed that Alice stared longingly at Edward.

"Hey Bella. Nice to meet you." Edward says. I nodded at him. I looked at Jasper.

"Hi. Nice to meet you,too." Jasper says with a little hint of an accent. I nod at him to, afraid of hearing my voice.

"Where's Rosalie?" Alice asked suddenly while Jasper and Edward go talk to Esme and Carlisle.

"I think Em has a crush on her," I told her.

Alice grinned. "No surprise there," She said.

"Jasper seems pretty nice," I commented.

Alice gave me a sideways glance. "Edward seems amazing," She said.

Just then Rose walked up to us. "You're brother is so cute!" She said to us.

"Are you and Jasper and Edward triplets?" I ask.

"Yeah," Rosalie says. "We are. Mom and Dad never told us who's oldest though. They were afraid we'd use that to our advantage." Rosalie rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"You and Jasper have the same color eyes almost," I say absently without thinking. Jasper's face floats in my mind. My eyes widened at what I say. Did I just say that out loud? I saw Alice staring at me with a calculating expression. Rosalie didn't notice though.

"Almost," Rosalie says. "But their different shades a bit. My parents say eyes are like the ocean, because it's a deeper color and Jasper's are like ice."

"That's a weird thing to say," Alice says.

Rosalie shrugs.

It was weird. But Jasper's eyes were one of wonder. You stare at them and it's like he's holding them there. They were beautiful.

"He seems pretty nice," I say. I feel like slapping my head. Why did I say that twice? And why am I talking about Jasper so much?

"He is," Rosalie says. "He's very understanding, much more than Edward can be."

"And he's pretty cute too."

What the heck? I shot myself internally. What are you talking about Bella?

Rosalie giggles. "You're not the only one to think that way," She giggles. Then she catches sight of someone. "Hey Emmett! Wait up!" She goes over to him, where Emmett stops to wait for her.

I feel Alice's stare on me.

"What?" I ask.

"You like Jasper," Alice said. She smiled slowly.

"No I don't." If I didn't know I liked Jasper before, I did now, because me of all people should know what lying feels like. I suck at lying, I'm too transparent.

"I don't believe that," Alice says still smiling. "Besides lying doesn't work for you really well." Ugh. She knows me too well. She's the only person now that knows me more than I probably know myself. Before Renee knew me too well too, but Renee... I shook my head, not letting my thoughts wander in that direction.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Well for one thing you blushed when I asked you, totally giving you away," Alice said grinning. "And you never bring up boys like that, and say their cute, like never ever. You've never done it before." Really? I seriously never said a guy was cute before?

"Chase Crawford," I reminded Alice.

"That doesn't count though," Alice replied. "Because he's an actor, a famous one. It's different."

I didn't say anything. Alice was right, as usual.

"You like Edward," I said. Nice Bella.

"I think I do," Alice says happily. "He's really nice, and omigod, so HAWT!" She let out a squeal.

I laughed.

"But no changing the subject," Alice says. "I know you to well Bella."

"That I can't argue with," I mutter.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Alice says.

"Eh... time to go in now?" I tried.

Alice gave me a weird look. "No Bella," She said. Then grinned. "Shopping!!"

"Oh," I said. I didn't get the connection but whatever.

"I'm going to go invite Rosalie with us!" Alice says.

"Sure," I agreed. I didn't mind shopping. Like it's not on my 'I hate' list, but it's not on my 'favorite hobbies' list either for sure.

While Alice runs in to get Rosalie I stand outside and wait. Should I get my purse? I was about to go in and get it, but then I realized Alice would've brought her purse. It doesn't matter to us who pays.

I stared up at our house. I caught sight of someone through the window. It was brief because the person looked out then back in. I knew who it was right away.

I knew because of the honey blond strands I saw and icy blue eyes.

I knew because of the heat I felt on my cheeks and the happiness I felt suddenly.

I knew because it was now clear to me that I had a huge crush on Jasper Mason.

**A/N: So that's this chapter. Sorry for not updating so long... To make up for it, we wrote you guys a longer chapter. So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok? Review and tell us!!! (and make our day) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. It may be a little confusing though, and it's our longest chapter so far. Enjoy!!**

**Jasper's POV:**

We just got to Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle's. I'm actually pretty excited to move here. At my old school no one liked me because they thought I was stuck up because I was too quiet. When we came through a clearing, we saw a beautiful house. When the cab stopped, we stepped out. I looked over and saw three teenagers. Two girls and one guy.

The guy had black curly hair and looked like a football player. He was really tall and had a lot of muscle. He looked around six feet three inches which was about two inches on me. He would have looked really scary if it weren't for his big goofy smile he was wearing. One of the girls was really short and I'm not kidding. She looked about five foot. Her hair was a really dark brown hair and it was short. She styled in little spikes. Her eyes were a really pale blue. I bet a lot of girls envied her figure. She was cute but in a little sister way.

The last girl definitely caught my attention though. She had long brown hair that ended mid back that was shiny. I wanted to run my fingers through it. She was pale to but it was a deathly pale. Her skin had a glow to it. Her eyes were my favorite part of her. They were big and round. They were brown but not a boring brown. They looked like chocolate melted. I think her eyes brought out her glow of her skin. Everyone thought my sister was gorgeous but she was beyond that. No words could describe her.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me. I turned to look at him and glared. Then Carlisle and Esme walked out and greeted us. Rose went up to the girls and introduced herself. Edward turned toward me and chuckled again. "You know it's not nice to stare."

"Shut up. I wasn't the only one staring." I said raising an eyebrow. He looked away then. I chuckled at him. Then the shortest one came up to us. I looked over to find Rose and found her talking to the angel.

"Hi! I'm Marie Alice Swan Cullen but everyone calls me Alice. What's your name?" She said all in one breathe.

Edward smiles his crooked smile at her and says, "Hi, I'm Edward Anthony Mason but I go by Edward not Eddie or Ed but Edward." I chuckle. He turns around and glares at me.

I smile innocently and turn back to Alice. "Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock Mason but I go by Jasper. My family sometime calls me Jazz." I said shrugging. "Our sister is Rosalie Hale Mason but she goes by Rose."

"That's so cool! My brother is Emmett McCarthy Swan but he goes by Emmett or Em." She says in one breath again. Then she turns to look at me. "My sister is Isabella Marie Swan but she goes by Bella." She smiles at me. Crap! Was I that obvious about liking her? I turn my head and see the angel, I mean Bella, walking towards Alice.

"That's Bella!" Alice says when she gets to us. She looked confused at Alice.

"Uh hi," She said giving a small wave. I loved the way she sounds. Ugh! I sound like a girl.

"Bella, this is Edward and Jasper." Alice said while staring at Edward. Looks like someone has a crush.

"Hey Bella. Nice to meet you." Edward says. She nods at him and turns to me.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, too." I say with a little hint of an accent. That happens when I get nervous. She nods at me too. We excuse ourselves and go talk to Esme and Carlisle.

We both hug them. "Hey, we were wondering where we are sleeping." Edward says.

Esme gets a mischievous smile. Uh-oh. "Well you can sleep in the guest bedroom by Alice's room. It's by the music room and I know you like playing the piano if you can't sleep." She says to Edward. Edward smiles widely probably because he's sleeping by Alice and he gets to use the piano. Our old piano was ruined. She turns to me. "You can sleep in the room next to Bella's. I know you like playing your guitar if you can't sleep. I know she won't mind because she likes to listen to music most nights." I smile. Yes! I get to sleep by Bella. I was lucky my guitar was at the store because the strings were messed up "Rose can sleep in the room by Emmett because it has her own bathroom. You'll have to share with Bella though. I don't think she won't mind.

We grab our bags and follow Carlisle to our rooms. Rose said she was going shopping so we had to put her bag in her room. My room was on the highest floor. Edward slept on the floor below me and so did Carlisle and Esme but on the farther side. Rose is on the floor below his. When I got to my room, I looked around. It was really big. It was right across from Bella's and the bathroom was right next to it. I looked out the window and realized I got a great view. I looked down and saw Bella. She looked up at the house. She looked over at my window and I moved out of the way quickly. I hope she didn't notice me.

I sit on my bed and gasp.

I can't believe I didn't notice it before.

I have the biggest crush ever on Isabella Swan.

**Bella's POV:**

Alice droned on about god-knows-what through the whole one hour drive to Port Angeles. Lucky I had Rosalie who was in the backseat of the Porsche, she listened to Alice, and responded well too. Alice seemed to enjoy her company, which was a good thing, because my mind was no where near their conversation. My mind was miles away dreaming about Jasper, his ice blue eyes, his perfect honey blond hair, his six foot one frame, so muscular and lean... I sighed.

"Who are you dreaming about?"

Rosalie's voice cut my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Must be Jasper," Alice teased. "She in _love."_

"Shut up," I said, flushing. "I am not."

"You like Jasper?" Rosalie asks. "Well he's not a bad guy. Trust me. You're his type."

_I'm his type._ What's that supposed to mean?

"I doubt it," I snorted.

"You can't know that," Rosalie said.

"Yes I can," I insisted. "He's too perfect for me."

Rosalie laughed. "You're in love honey, Jasper's not _perfect. _But as I said he's a nice guy, I'm his sister, I know these things."

I didn't really want to talk about but my love life with Rosalie, she could probably get any guy she wanted, she didn't have problems for these kind of things. Alice seemed to sense it too.

"So..." Alice says. "Do you know what you want to shop for?" I thanked her with my eyes. She responded, by saying 'no problem, anytime'. Well she didn't actually say it like out loud, but it was clear in her eyes. Triplet thing I guess.

"Well we did a bit of shopping before coming to your house already," Rosalie says.

"Oh really?" Alice says. "Well a girl can never have too many clothes!"

"You got that right," Rosalie laughs.

Alice turns into the parking lot. She quickly finds a parking space and we all get out of the car.

"Where are we going first?" I ask.

"Whatever store we see first that we want to go to," Alice replies.

We walked into a mall.

Alice points to a store. "What about that store," Alice says.

"Do you want to go?" Rose asks.

"Why not," I shrug.

So we go. As soon as Alice walks in, she picks out two different pairs of faded skinny jeans. She holds them out to me and Rosalie.

"Try them on," She instructs to both of us. She holds out a pair of jeans to Rosalie.

"How did you know my size?" Rosalie asks.

"Size three right?" Alice says. I was right. Rosalie nods, she goes to the change room to try on the jeans.

I stared at the pair of jeans in Alice's hand. I actually kind of liked them.

"You like?" Alice asks grinning. "Try them on Bella." she pushed me into a change room and I do. I look at the size, it was a size five, it should fit. I tried them on. And I loved them. I don't think I've ever had a pair of jeans look better on me. The were skinny jeans, but they made my butt look smaller, and they were a bit tight but looked pretty good on me.

"What do you think Bella?" Alice asks me from outside.

I was suddenly unsure. "I'm not sure."

"Come outside, let's see them," Alice says. That meant Rosalie was there too now.

I sighed and went out. Rosalie was wearing her jeans, and she looked like a supermodel, I almost felt embarrasses standing in front of her. Don't let her intimidate you, I told myself.

Alice grinned when she saw me, Rosalie smiled.

"They look amazing!" Alice squeals.

I bit my lip. "Are you sure?" I ask.

"Trust me," Rosalie says. "My brother's going to love them."

I blushed.

"We're getting them for sure," Alice says.

That's when I notice the price tag. My eyes widen when I saw the price. "It's almost four hundred dollars!" I gasp.

Alice rolls her eyes. "They're cheaper than lots of the jeans I've bought."

I rolled my eyes this time.

"They look great on you Bella," Rosalie encourages me. "Buy them."

"Okay," I give in.

"You need a top to go with it," Alice says. Then she disappears.

Rosalie and me exchange a glance, and then shrug. We go off to look for stuff too.

Six hours later, I was dragging ten shopping bags up our driveway. Rosalie had more bags than I did. Alice was still taking all of hers out of the trunk.

Edward comes out. "Would you like some help?" He asks Alice and take all the bags in his hand.

Alice looks at him and beams.

She said something but I didn't hear what, my arms were killing me. I dragged them inside. Esme was at the door.

She smiles when she sees all my shopping bags. "Did you have fun sweetie?" She asks.

"It was tiring," I mumble. She laughs. She takes four of the bags and takes them up to my room for me.

"You guys are late for dinner," Esme says. "I can make something for you if you'd like."

I glanced at the time. It was past nine o' clock. "Thanks Esme," I say. "I think I'll manage on my own though."

"You sure sweetie?" She asks.

I nod. "Where's Emmett?" I ask suddenly. The house was awfully quiet.

"He went out with Jasper," Esme replies.

"Cool," I say. I flop onto the bed, tired, barely noticing Esme leave.

I drag myself up and go downstairs to the kitchen. Rosalie, Alice and Edward are already there.

"Want some pasta?" Rosalie asks. Alice is busy talking to Edward. She seemed happier ever since Edward came, he looked happy too.

I realized I never answered Rosalie. "Sure," I say. She gets up, and comes back with a bowl of pasta a few seconds later.

"You look tired," Rosalie observes.

"I am," I say. "Shopping does that to me."

Rosalie laughs. Even her laugh sounds perfect. "Alice is quite the shopper."

I nod. "And has a crush on your brother," I say.

"I noticed that," Rosalie says grinning. "I think he likes her too, Edward seems a lot happier all of sudden, I think it's Alice."

"Probably," I say. I doubt either Edward or Alice heard us, they were too concentrated on each other, unaware of anything else.

"Does Emmett have a girlfriend?" Rosalie asks me.

I raise an eyebrow, Rosalie blushes a bit. "Not at the moment," I say after a pause.

"Okay good," Rosalie says smiling. "You scared me there."

I laughed. After that, it was easy to talk to Rosalie. After you looked past her perfect face and figure, you could see that she's actually a really nice and fun person to be around.

It was past ten when I came out of the bathroom, after my shower. I smelled liked strawberries. I was going to my room, when I suddenly heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around to see who it was. Instead I found myself falling, a pair of strong hands caught me around the waist.

I groaned, why was I so clumsy? It was so embarrassing.

I was going to have to work on my coordination. Maybe I could... I wasn't able to finish the thought, and it really wasn't my fault.

I blamed those eyes that suddenly met mine.

I was lost in those icy blue eyes.

**Jasper's POV:**

I looked down at the angel in my arms. She looks more beautiful than I remember... or maybe it was because she was in my arms? I don't know how long we stared at each other but I thought I should break the silence. "Are you okay, darling?" The term of endearment comes out naturally.

She just stared at me for a moment before she nods. That's when I noticed she was still in my arms. I reluctantly let go of her. We just stared at each other again. I can't stop staring. After a couple of minutes, she looks away. I frown in disappointment. "I probably should go to bed now." She mumbles.

"Alright. Sweet dreams, darling." I know my dreams will be filled with you, I think to myself. She nods and turns and goes into her room.

Her strawberry scent lingers in the hallway. I just stand there for a moment - making myself believe that a person as beautiful and perfect as Bella exists- before entering my room. I fall asleep seconds after my head hits the pillow, and just as expected, Isabella Cullen starrs in my dream for the first time.

**A/N: Well that's that chapter. We hope you guys liked it. We have decided that usually bitascull would do _Jasper's point of view_ and -his golden perfection**** will do _Bella's_, got it? **

**Please review!!! :)**

**TwinkleScull**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I was pretty sure I was dreaming, because I doubted history repeated itself. I was in the car again. It was oddly familiar, like deja vu. I noticed a few differences though.

The first main one was that there were six people in the car. Wasn't six people illegal?

But it wasn't that fact that caught my attention. It was the sixth person in the car that caugght my attention. There was Charlie, Renee, Alice, Emmett and me and... Jasper.

My eyes were as wide as saucers. What was Jasper doing here?

And then I noticed the age. I wasn't eight years old anymore, like I had been the last time I was in this vehicle. No, I was eighteen. And so was Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Renee and Charlie looked ten years older. Was it just my imagination, or did I see a few strands of gray hair on Charlie?

I frowned.

"Ew Emmett!" Alice suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs. She was a pink shirt and it was covered with chocolate.

"It was an accident," Emmett protested. Everyone laughed, Jasper included.

"You ruined my favourite shirt," Alice glared at him. But Alice cracked a smile.

Everyone was laughing but me. I frowned. And then it hit me. And it was clear why everything Alice just said was all too familiar.

I glanced out the window. A vehicle was coming staright our way. As if right on cue, Renee screamed, "CHARLIE!!"

My eyes widened. I grabbed Jasper's hand tightly. Death was just seconds away. Everyone's death. Mine... and Jasper's too this time. It wasn't fair. And then I couldn't hold it back any longer, I let out a loud scream.

My eyes flew open, and I blinked a few times, a bit confused as I stared at the scene in front of me.

**Jasper's POV**

I heard Bella screaming from her room. I got out of bed as fast as I could and ran out of my room and into hers. The scene in front of me saddened me to no end. Bella was in her bed, thrashing around. I ran to her bed and started shaking her. After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. When she was done blinking, she looked at me confused. "What are you doing here, Jasper?" She said after a couple of minutes staring at each other.

"I heard you screaming from my room. I wanted to make sure you were alright." I said. She looked down and I realized I was still holding her arm. I let go quickly.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." She whispered. Wait... Sorry?! Sorry for what? I guess I said that out loud because she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for waking you up. I didn't mean to. I was having a nightmare." She said, looking down.

I sigh. "You don't have to be sorry. It's alright. Really." I took a deep breath. "Do you want to talk about?" She hesitated for a minute. "You don't have to tell me, Bells." She looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Will you sit down?" I nodded and she patted the bed.

I climbed on top of the covers, next to her. She took a couple of deep breaths. "Take your time. Okay, honey?" What is up with me and calling her different names? First it was Bells and now honey? Wasn't it like darling just earlier? What the heck?

She nodded. After a couple of minutes, she took a deep breath and said, "I had a nightmare of the day my parents died except," she paused for a minute, "you were in the car."

I looked down at her to see her blushing. She's so adorable. I hesitantly put my arm around her and pulled her a little closer. I was scared to see how she was going to act to this. I was surprised when she snuggled closer to me.

"It was exactly the same as I remembered besides you being there. We were all eighteen. You, Emmett, Alice, and me. My mom and dad - Renee and Charlie - were older looking too. I think I saw some gray hair on my dad." She said the last sentence like an after thought. "Emmett even spilled some chocolate on Alice's pink shirt." I didn't see the importance of that detail, but I stayed silent and waited for her to continue.

She took a deep breath and I knew she was getting to the emotional part. "Then while everyone was laughing, Re-Renee s-screamed Charlie's name. A-a-and th-then I grabbed your hand tightly." When she said that my heart melted. She took a deep breath and said. "Then I guess I screamed loudly." Bella broke down and started crying when she said the last part. I held on to her tighter. Bella grabbed a fist full of my shirt and cried harder into my shirt. I rubbed my hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Shh. It's alright, darlining. It was just a dream." I said. I repeated it over and over again until she calmed down. After a couple of minutes, her breathing evened. I looked down at the now sleeping angel. I don't know how lucky I got being able to have this girl in my arms. I know she probably would never like me like that but a guy can dream, right? I heard Bella sigh and snuggle closer to me. I smiled down at her and sighed loudly. I guess it was time to go to my room. I unwrapped myself from her and sat up. I was about to get up when an arm grabbed me. I looked down to see Bella looking at me worriedly.

"Where are you going, Jazz?" Jazz? I think I love that nickname.

"I'm going to my bedroom so you can sleep." I said confused.

"Don't! Please don't leave me. Please! I need you. Don't leave like my parents did." She said close to tears. My heart broke a little bit then.

"I'm not going to leave you, darlin. I just thought you didn't want me sleeping in your bed."

"No!" She said quickly. "I need you here. Please stay."

"Okay. I'll stay." She smiled gratefully. I lay down next to her but got back up when she shook her head. She pulled the covers back and I climbed back in. When I was underneath the covers, she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same.

"Thanks, Jazzy." I turned to look at her and saw she was leaning forward. I think she intended to kiss my cheek but she kissed the corner of my mouth. My breath hitched. I looked down to see her hiding her face. I chuckled. I put my finger underneath her chin and lifted her face up.

"Your welcome, honey." I said and then kissed her nose. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **

_-his golden perfection and bitascull enter the room._

**-his golden perfection** : Omgg, we finally finished this chapter.

**Bitascull**: Sorry for not posting for so long.

**-his golden perfection** : I know right, it's been like almost two weeks! -gasp-

**Bitascull**: But we got it up now. :)

**-his golden perfection** : So what did you guys think? Good? Bad?

**Bitascull**: Tell us what you thought about it, in a review!!

**-his golden perfection** : (simply smiles)

**Bitascull**: So if you guys have liked this story...

**-his golden perfection** : You'll probably like the stories we have written on our own accounts.

**Bitascull**: Mine being _bitascull_ and Lexi's here being_ -his golden perfection_ .

**-his golden perfection**: **(= **Before this author's note gets too long, I think I should like shut up now.

**Bitascull**: Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea.

**-his golden perfection** : Until next time... (does a _virtual wave_???)

**Bitascull**: (Gives -his golden perfection a weird look, and shakes her a head, but smiles)

_-his golden perfection and bitascull exit the room._

***


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the morning to find sunlight pouring into my bedroom. It nearly blinded me. I blinked a few times- I wasn't completely awake yet. I turned around, or attempted to anyways. I felt something around my waist. I glanced down to see an arm, and then Jasper.

I gasped. Other than the fact Jasper looked beyond gorgeous and beautiful and perfect with his honey blond hair slightly disheveled and looking so peaceful- it surprised me to see him there. Then last night came back to me, the memories and thoughts and events flooding back to me all too quickly.

Jasper stirred beside me, I froze. I hoped Jasper didn't regret this... Should I leave? I wondered. I didn't know. It was times like this where Alice knew what to do. But I wasn't Alice.

I was about to get up, when Jasper's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back onto the bed.

"Good morning," He whispered into my ear.

"Good morning to you too." I had no idea why I felt breathless.

"And where did you think you were going?" Jasper asked me.

I blushed. "Uh..." Was all that I could manage to come out. Jasper chuckled. I was glad I wasn't facing him right now, that meant he couldn't see my eyes. My eyes revealed too much too often.

I hadn't realized Jasper had stopped laughing and we were both silent. This silence felt a bit odd.

"Jasper?" I said.

"Bella?" Jasper said at the same time.

We both laughed a little this time. He turned me around; I was still avoided looking at him directly though.

"You go first," I said.

Jasper didn't say anything for a moment. Finally all he asked was, "Is something wrong?"

My eyes widened, yet it still didn't go to his face. "Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Besides the fact that it's completely obvious... You're not looking at me, it's like you're avoiding eye contact with me, and also your mood is different," Jasper said.

Dang. He knew me too well, even in such a short time.

"Do you regret sleeping with me at night?" I blurted. My eyes widened as I realized my words and how it sounded.

"I mean," I started to stay, my face turning red. "Not _sleeping _sleeping, well yeah you did sleep with me, but that's not what I mean..." I trailed off embarrassed realizing how stupid and idiotic I sounded. My face was as red as a tomato.

Jasper lifted my face up, making me look up at him. While I was still very embarrassed and my face still cherry-coloured, Jasper seemed calm and amused. There was a hint of something else behind his eyes- was it sadness?

"Is that what you're worried about?" He asked. "If I regretted being here with you last night?"

I didn't say anything. "Yeah, I guess," I said anyways, even though it wouldn't have been any more obvious even if I hadn't said anything.

"Bella look at me," Jasper said softly. I did. "I don't regret it, do you understand? Because I thought it may have even been the best night of my life even..." He blushed slightly at that. I thought it was the most adorable thing in the world, and very sweet.

"Me too," I whispered.

"Besides you're quite entertaining," Jasper said. His voice was teasing now, and light.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Your sleep talking," Jasper told me smiling.

"What?!" I burst out. My face was one of horror.

Jasper's smile disappeared. "What happened?" He asked worried.

"What did you hear?" I asked. My voice had a hysterical edge to it.

Understanding dawned Jasper's eyes. "Nothing like that," He said like he was reading my mind. "Most of it didn't make any sense, and then you were saying things like... 'Oh Alice, please don't make me try on that dress!' or something," He said.

I would've laughed, but I had something else I wanted to ask. "You're being honest aren't you?" I asked. I felt horrible immediately for asking of all people, _Jasper, _something like that.

If Jasper felt offended at all, he did a job job of hiding it. "I would never lie to you Bella," He vowed to me, his breath blowing softly over my face.

Then Jasper kissed me. I hadn't realized how close we had gotten, and I forgot almost right away because my mind was empty of everything but Jasper. All I could think of was Jasper. It was a sweet kiss, long and perfect. We pulled away from each other to catch our breaths.

I glanced at Jasper who was looking at me with happiness and love. I can't believe I ever doubted he would ever lie to me, it wasn't possible.

I leaned forward to kiss him again, when there was a knock on the door, and then it was opened. Jasper and me pulled away from each other quickly, and sat up.

I looked up to see Alice standing in front on our bed, with a smirk on her face.

"You guys have a good night?" Alice asked us still smirking. I turned red, and saw Jasper blush a little but other than that is kept cool. I shot Alice the 'Shut the hell up now' glare.

Thankfully she did... mostly. "We are going to the beach today!" Alice announced.

"No..." I moaned.

Alice laughed. "We decided just earlier this morning when you guys were still sleeping."

I blushed a little again. Did I always blush this much?

"Anyways, it's probably better than going shopping," Alice pointed out to me. I sighed- she was probably right about that. By the look on Alice's face, I knew she knew that I had given in.

"Well you guys are going to eat breakfast, or in your case lunch," Alice said glancing at the 11:45 time on the clock. "Well, I'll let you guys get dressed." Alice took a few steps back as she said it. "There are pancakes downstairs to eat, and then Bella," Alice looked at me. "You're coming with me and Rose to get ready for the beach."

I nodded. Alice gave a small wave, then turned around and skipped out of the room.

I turned to Jasper. I didn't really know what to say.

"So..." I said.

"We're going to the beach," Jasper said.

"Apparently," I said.

"I won't be bad," Jasper said. "We'll have a good time." I stared into his icy blue eyes, and I knew it would be true.

_Only because you're there, _I answered him mentally in my mind.

* * * * *

My eyes were as wide as saucers as stared at the pieces of cloth in front of me.

"Am I supposed to wear _that?!" _I asked, my voice having a panicky edge to it. I stared at the bikini in front of me in terror, wishing that I was back in the kitchen having breakfast with Jasper.

"You do," Alice and Rosalie said firmly.

"But _why?" _I asked.

"Because Jasper's probably going to like it, whether he tells you it or not," Rosalie said grinning.

I bet both, Alice and Rose knew that when they used the 'Jasper will like it' line, I would do almost anything.

Alice and Rose had already chosen their swim suits. Alice had a pretty purple bikini that I knew she would look really pretty and chic in, Edward would love it. Rosalie had a red bikini, that would probably bring out the words 'hot' and 'sexy' from every male mind, and I'd think it would drive Emmett crazy. They were both lucky they had the perfect figures, and perfect features and skin and everything like that.

I stared at the green bikini in front of me. I knew Alice wouldn't buy anything for me that would look bad on me. She was always in style and looking good, and it didn't take much time or effort for her because it was natural for Alice. But Alice was smart, and she knew my style as well. She usually didn't push my limits as much as she was today. But Rose had said Jasper would like it... I sure hoped so.

"So which beach are we going to?" I ask. I was still deciding.

"La Push," Alice said.

"Oh," I said. We'd been there a few times before.

"You should go change Bella," Rose told me. She handed me the bikini, and pushed me into the bathroom to change.

I came out a few minutes later, I forced myself not to look at myself.

"See!" Rose said. "You don't look bad!"

"It was a good choice," Alice said. "The color looks good against your skin."

I forced a glance in the mirror. Well... I didn't look half as bad as I expected. Maybe even okay.

I noticed Alice and Rose had both already changed. They both had dresses over their bikinis, and flip flops in their hands. I grabbed the also green dress and slipped it on quickly. I grabbed a pair of sandals and followed Alice and Rose outside.

The guys were already outside waiting for us when we came. Alice skipped over to Edward, Rose went to Emmett. I walked over to Jasper.

"You look pretty," Jasper told me.

"Thank you," I said.

"So what are the car arrangements?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Do you want to come with me in my car?" Edward asked Alice. He pointed to a car a few meters away.

"You brought your Aston Martin?" Rosalie asked Edward. "How did he manage that?" She asked Jasper.

"Beats me," Jasper shrugged.

"So do you want to go?" Edward asked Alice.

"Sure," Alie smiled.

They walked away holding hands and got into the car.

Me, Jasper, Rose and Emmett ended up going in our car. We got there a few minutes later. It was afternoon now, and it was warm. And it was a rare day because it was actually sunny.

"Let's go swimming!" Emmett said.

I felt happy all of sudden. The weather was nice, I was here with people I loved, and Jasper.

Maybe it won't be so bad after all, I thought.

**JPOV**

I couldn't find the right words for how beautiful Bella looked when she took off her dress. I was pretty sure I was staring at with my mouth wide open. I wanted to go up to her and kiss her like I did this morning but I didn't know if she would appreciate it. I was about to head over there to tell her how beautiful she was until these guys came up to her and started talking. I sighed sadly and went to go swimming.

After a couple of minutes in the water, I looked over to wear I last saw her. I saw one of guys touching her arm and something inside me broke. I couldn't stand having any touching her except me. Am I jealous? I don't give a crap if I am or not. Bella is mine. Well, she will be mine. I don't think I'll be able to live without her. I'll win her over.

I look back over at her and looked at her face. She looks uncomfortable. No one is going to make her uncomfortable. I swim back to the shore and grab my towel. I dry off as fast as I can. I walk up from behind her and wrap my arm around her waist. She jumps a little and turns her head to look at me. It relaxes immediately.

"Hey, honey, I missed you." I look over at the guys. "Who are these people?" I said trying to act surprised.

"Oh. This is Mike and Tyler; they go to my school. Well actually our school now." She says smiling widely.

"Um... We have to go, Bella. Bye!" The blond one, Mike I think, said. He ran off with the other one in tow.

We sat there in comfortable silence. I still had my arm around her waist. "Jazzy?" I heard Bella say. Wait! She called me Jazzy?!

"Yes, Bells?" I said looking down at her.

"You can let go of me now."

I didn't let go. Instead I tightened my arm around her. "What if I don't want to?" I asked her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

I smiled. "Do you know what my favorite thing to do is?" She shook her head, no.

"Kissing you." And so I did.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for like SO long you guys! We are really sorry... Anyways here's this chapter, how was it? Tell us and REVIEW!!!**

**You may have noticed we changed our pen name (that's due to the fact that one of us changed our pen name, so we had to change this one as well). You guys should go check out our stories as well, they're pretty good! :)**

**Bye for now,**

**_bitascull _& _-his golden perfection = golden scull_ :)**


End file.
